Polyphosphates have been used in dentifrices to promote oral health. Polyphosphates are known anti-tartar agents that help retard calculus formation. Metal ions such as stannous and zinc ions are known to be effective anti-microbial agents. These metal ions provide anti-gingivitis and anti-plaque benefits and may also improve breath and reduce sensitivity. Stannous fluoride has been used in dentistry since the 1950's as a fluoride source to prevent dental caries. Similarly, zinc citrate has been shown to have anti-plaque, anti-gingivitis and anti-tartar efficacy. In addition, zinc has also shown its efficacy as an anti-malodor agent.
While such actives have previously been used in dentifrices, for several reasons it has proven challenging to provide these actives together in a stable single phase. Once such technical problem is to preserve the bioavailability of stannous ions and maximize the chemical stability of the stannous ion source. Certain polyphosphates are unstable in high aqueous systems. Such polyphosphates in an aqueous system are susceptible to hydrolysis unless they are present at a high pH media, which is not compatible with high stannous availability. Stannous fluoride tends to precipitate metal ions in aqueous environments, thereby reducing the efficacy of the metal ions in the oral care composition. Additionally, the polyphosphates react with ionic fluoride in oral compositions at ambient temperature to produce monofluorophosphate ions and alter the pH of the composition. This reaction compromises the efficacy of the oral composition and its ability to provide stable ionic fluoride and polyphosphate to the oral surfaces.
Other attempts to provide such efficacious dentifrice compositions have reduced the amount of water present in the composition. Reducing the amount of water would theoretically reduce or eliminate the stability issues associated with the fluoride, polyphosphate and other ionic actives. However, reducing the level of water, and optionally replacing some or all of the removed water with a humectant, creates problems in obtaining acceptable rheology and thickening properties in the composition. When water, which is a highly polar solvent, is removed, conventional thickening agents such as carboxymethylcellulose (“CMC”) tend to inadequately gel up. Attempts to reduce water content in dentifrice compositions have included the dentifrices described in, e.g., EP 0 638 307 B1; U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,451; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,137. Such known formulations have been shown to exhibit progressive thickening over time, which prolongs the time period or even prevents the dentifrice from reaching a rheological steady state. Ideally, dentifrice formulations need to reach a steady state for consumer acceptance within two weeks. If a formulation routinely increases in viscosity over time, dispensing of the formulation will become difficult, which will likely result in consumer dissatisfaction.
The description herein of certain advantages and disadvantages of known compositions, methods, and apparatus is not intended to limit the scope of the embodiments to their exclusion (or inclusion, as the case may be). Indeed, certain embodiments may include one or more known compounds, methods, or apparatus without suffering from the afore-mentioned disadvantages.